Suzie Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman
Suzie Heather Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest adoptive daughter and second adoptive child of Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman. She will have the ability of Phoenix Mimicry, Telematerialisation, Appearance Manipulation and Wind Manipulation. Appearance Suzie will have brown hair and eyes throughout her life. Her hair will be curly as a child, falling in perfect ringlets, but it will appear wilder and more wavy in texture by the time she is an adult. It will also have become darker. She will have pale skin at first but will later tan easily. It is believed that these changes may be caused by her use of her appearance manipulation, and while they will be the main alterations she will sustain permanently, she will also occasionally experiment with other changes, including naturally impossible appearances. She will be athletic in build and will be tall. She will normally dress quite casually. Abilities Suzie's first ability will be Phoenix Mimicry. Suzie will be capable of mimicking traits associated with phoenixes. This means that she will always revive from death, and that her tears will be able to heal injuries if they are genuine. She will be able to heal the wounds of others and also her own. Additionally, she will have slightly greater strength and will be able to create and manipulate fire. She will occasionally appear as a phoenix in the dreams and visions of others. Her second ability will be Telematerialisation. Suzie will be able to move objects instantaneously from one location to another. She will dematerialise the object at its present location and then cause it to materialise elsewhere. However, the larger and heavier the object, the harder this will be for her. It will also take longer for a larger item to rematerialise. She will never be able to telematerialise anything living. Her third ability will be Appearance Manipulation. Using this ability, Suzie will be able to change her own appearance and the appearances of others. She will not need physical contact to do so, but will need to be close to the person and able to see him or her. The change will happen instantaneously. She will be able to change either small details or an entire person, and will also be able to copy the appearance of another perfectly for impersonation. However, she will not be able to affect people's bodies in other ways, or copy other traits such as personalities, abilities or memories. Her fourth and final ability will be Wind Manipulation. She will be able to use this ability to create winds and to manipulate them. They can range from simple breezes to full-sized gales. Her ability could also manipulate winds within other weather forms, such as storms, hurricanes and tornadoes, but she couldn't manipulate other weathers such as rain, clouds or sunlight. She also won't be able to control air which is completely still. The winds could be used offensively by blowing opponents away and causing stormy conditions, or to protect herself by deflecting away attacks and projectiles, or to fly upon. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman *Older adoptive brother - Miles Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Younger adoptive sisters - Linsay, Poppy and Hadley Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Younger adoptive brother - Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman History & Future Etymology Suzie is a Hebrew name which means "lily". Her middle name, Heather, is English and refers to the heather plant. The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Parkman refers to a park-keeper or someone who works at or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters